Missing You
by Trixxie
Summary: One shot. Eros and Saturn love.


**Hmm been a while since i wrote a one shot. Don't ask me where this came from but.. here it is. Enjoy. (Dedicated to Kiyoshi and Her panda...you know who i mean ;) )**

I stare blindly across the table my eyes glaring at the figures before me. Her blood spilled on their hands and my soul blames them. Pieces of me are missing now, pieces of me that could never be replaced and that had just been discovered. Her life was so frail, so new and now it was over. I slam my fist against the harsh of the table but no one moves, no one notices. My pain is not my own and even they feel the loss. The green haired match to me wipes a tear away and I have to hold myself back from screaming at her. Yelling at the top of my lungs that she's not allowed to feel any pain. That it's not her love that was taken away. That her other half was still very much alive. The blond who holds most of my anger gently rubs the shoulders of her lover an aqua haired goddess who is in a shamble of tears. Her pain I believe, her anguish is genuine. The aqua beauty pushes the blond away and a salt water breeze shifts by me as she exits. The green and the blond exchange looks then fix their eyes on me. I wait. Shoving my hand through my dark emerald locks I drop my head to my chest finally allowing the threatening tears to flow. I can hear them conversing, the blond is angry with me. I've not been around as long, how could I have loved our lost one so much? The green is quiet, she's lost for words. Her hate for me is only momentarily suppressed with this loss. Hate for the one who replaced her. The new. I let my mind wander to the days before now, the days when I was discovered and unwelcome. The days when her smile lit my life and gave me reason to accept my fate.

I awoke one morning; my eyes still tired my hang over very present. I held tight to the wall as I made my way to the bathroom, the contents of my evening prior quickly making an exit. But something was different. Suddenly I felt stronger, suddenly I had purpose. I dressed that morning knowing something had changed. I wore my designer clothes and sat in the driver seat of my expensive car. I drove to my pretentious job, photographed the fake models and flirted with the girls I had no interest in. Then she came to me, a child nearly in body if not in mind. Her eyes a violet hue that turned my knees into Jell-O. She said my name as if we'd been friends forever, my heart suddenly filled with a joy I'd never known. She asked me to join her, to follow her. That she had answers I was looking for. I knew nothing of my actions but followed her, I'd follow her anywhere. She told me of my future, that we'd been linked. But not the way I was thinking. I was her charge, the love I was to find was a fallen solider. I listened to her intently, watching her soft pouted lips form each word. I let the words she said cascade over me, awakening the sailor scout inside of me. The memories of my former life became present and I remembered my lover once more. I felt like a cheater, like I'd betrayed my only love. But that love was no more and I had a new quest now. No longer was Sailor Eros connected at the heart and soul to Sailor Pluto. I had been welcomed into the outer's home by the stunning beauty of Sailor Neptune, our past together flashed before my eyes in her smile and we shared a moment. Her lover and eternal partner Sailor Uranus glared at me while she shook my hand reminding me to keep the peace. Pluto emerged from the back, eager I suppose to rekindle our love. Our faces met, our hearts did not. She understood far more then I did that our love had lived and was now no longer. 'Destiny leaves me at the gates alone. Take care of her.' She'd said to me taking her leave. The gates of time were in crisis, her call to duty was clear. As one sailor said goodbye I was placed to keep the force of good. A force that took her from me. Our love had grown, mine and Saturn. The child of the planets, the baby of our solar system. I tried to protect her, tried to keep her from the fate she so longed for. She comforted me in the last moment as Neptune handed her the glaive and Uranus pulled me from her body. I watched in horror as my little angel of love, my savior gave her life. 'I'll save this world for you.' She said to me secretly in my mind.

I slammed my fist against the table, Pluto looked from Uranus to me the hate once again placed on her face.

'We lost her too.' Pluto said hard.

'You killed her.' I pointed to Uranus.

'She died for you.' Uranus tossed at me.

'She died for love.' The sweet sound of Neptune silenced our battle. 'Neither of you forget that.' she glared at both myself and Uranus. 'Her purpose was to save us. To give us a chance to save the world and now, we have one. Blame is not helping.'

'She didn't have to die.' I said.

'She did.' Uranus challenged.

'Enough.' Neptune said sternly. She placed a small piece of paper on the table before me. My name scrawled in violet text, her writing. Neptune pulled gently on Uranus and glared at Pluto to exit the room leaving me. I opened the letter my heart breaking at the sight of her beautiful writing.

_My darling love,_

_I know my body is young but my soul is ancient. I know nothing I say will change that I am no longer with you. Our short time together has brought me the joy I need to leave this world again. To fulfill my prophecy and save this dying planet from an evil we cannot understand. Please don't be mad at Uranus-papa and Neptune-mama, they have done what they could and in the end this is my fate. One day again sweet love, we'll be together and we'll have a real chance. Until then, keep my heart safe; for I am leaving it with you. _

_Yours, Saturn and bringer of Peace._

I closed the note letting fresh tears drip from my face. Gentle hands caressed around me holding me as I cried. 'If she had a choice.' Neptune cooed. 'She'd have never left you.' The words were little comfort. I stood then, tucking the letter into my shirt pocket, hugging Neptune close I bowed to her and headed for the door. Avoiding the accusing eyes of Pluto and the anger gaze of Uranus. I found my way home without much thought, tossing my body on my bed I promised an eternal sleep until again I was with her. My eyes closed, before me a meadow her deep dark hair blew in the breeze. I ran to her, my arms pulling her into an embrace I'd never break. My lips brushed against hers and once again, I was alive.


End file.
